Bleach Ordik
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Setelah melewati berbagai kegajean selama Ordik. Kini mereka akan menghadapi tantangan baru yaitu mencari Buku Dosa! Penasaran? Makanya baca aja,tapi jangan lupa review ya! Dan tolong sertakan tantangan dalam pengambilan buku ini. Back from Hiatus!
1. Prologue

**BLEACH ORDIK **

**(Orientasi Pendidikan)**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu hanya milik Tite Kubo,saya hanya minjam chara aja punya saya!**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,dan ness yang lain.**

**Nih cerita terinspirasi dari acara yang baru saja saya jalani di Kampus,dengan editan tentunya.**

**Don`t like?Di like aja?!**

**Enjoy my fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di sebuah kampus yang bernama Seireitei,meskipun masih pukul satu siang,tapi sudah mulai banyak para mahasiswa yang berada di sana. Salah satunya seorang cowok malang,dengan rambut hitam keunguan,dengan tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya,Hisagi Shuuhei. Ia sibuk berkeliling kampus sambil memaki,karena ulah teman-temanya yang hobi ngaret itu. Capek jalan-jalan ia pun duduk,di depan sebuah kantor,sekilas di perhatikan ia lebih mirip seperti gelandangan kesasar(Dibankai Hisagi).

"Hai,"sapa seorang cowok

"Hai, kenalan?"tanya Hisagi

"Boleh,gw Nova,"kata cowok itu

"Gw Hisa,lo dari SMA mana?"

"Gw dari sendiri?"tanya Nova

"Gw dari Rukongai,"kata Hisagi

"Hisa!Cepat juga lo datang,"kata seorang cowok berambut sama sepertinya jika diperhatikan mereka ini seperti anak kembar,namun warna matanya aqua green,dan dibelakangnya seorang cowok dengan rambut Raven dengan mata violet.

"Eh,Kai,Kusa,"kata Hisagi

"Disana yuk,"ajak Kaien

"Yuk,Nova ayo,"kata Hisagi

"Lo duluan aja,gw mau nungguin teman gw,"kata Nova lagi

* * *

Lalu mereka bertigapun menuju ke depan sebuah kelas.

"Aduh,yang lain mana ya?"kata Kusaka bingung

"Biasa ngaret!"kataku Hisagi

Disamping mereka telah datang para senior-senior yang tidak mereka kenal.

Pada pukul 2 mereka dikumpulkan dan disuruh baris

"Nah baiklah,adik-adik sekalian hari ini kita akan bagi kelompok!Nah bagi adik-adik cowok di barisan 1 dan 2 ke sana,3 dan 4 ke sana,5 dan 6 kesana,7 dan 8 ke sana,"kata senior itu.

Alhasil telah terbagi 4 kelompok

"Nah yang ini kelompok Se alias Seken,Lalu disampingnya Ir alias Irigasi,disebelahnya Ei alias Eiga,dan paling ujung Tei alias Teipei,"kata Senior itu.

Alhasil,Kaien,Hisagi,Renji,Ichigo dan Kusaka yang merupakan teman sekelompok hanya bersweatdrop ria.

"Nah ,kamu siapa namanya?"tanya senior itu

"Gw Hitsugaya,"

"nah,kamu ketua dari kelompok Se,lalu disebelahnya?"

"Ggio,"

"Baik kamu ketua kelompok Ir,kamu?"

"Kariya,"

"Baik kamu ketua dari kelompok Ei,kamu?"

"Hisagi,"

"Nah kamu ketua dari kelompok sekarang para ketua catat nama anggota kelompoknya dikertas.

Lalu dalam waktu 5 menit nama-nama tersebut telah dikumpulkan.

"Nah baiklah,sekarang acara pelelangan nama cantik!"kata senior itu antusias

"Eh?!"sorak semuanya cengo

"Apa gunanya punya nama keren kalau gak dingat?"

Para murid langsung bersweatdrop ria.

Maka dimulailah acara pelelangan tersebut

"Kai,emang kita disini barang dagangan?"tanya Hisagi sweatdrop

"Entahlah His,"kata Kaien Sweatdrop

Para senior masih asik melelang adik-adik kelasnya itu. Setelah mendapat nama cantik(gaje)itu mereka langsung masuk ke ruangan, lalu duduk di belakang dengan tampang suram.

"Lo kenapa?"tanya Kusaka

"Ya gitu deh,"kata Kaien

"Gila,Bro nama cantik gw keren banget!"kata Renji lonjak-lonjak

"Emang apaan?"

"JABLAY!"kata Renji bangga

KaiIchiHisa langsung sweatdrop

'Keren dari mana?!"kata mereka cengo

"Ah,kerenan gw?"kata Kusaka

"Emang lo apaan?"

"ALAY!"kata Kusaka

KaiIchiHisa makin jaw drop melihat kelakuan teman-temanya yang semaik tidak waras ini.

"Emang lo apaan,His?"

"Masa NARSIS?"gerutu Hisagi

"Kan keren,lo Chi?"

"Masa LOLA,"gerutu Ichigo

"Kan gak masalah,Lo Kai?"

"Masa MANIS?gw kan cowok?!"kata Kaien frustasi

"Kan keren bro,"kata Renji

HisaKaiIchi makin geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan temanya yang tidak waras itu.

30 menit kemudian semuanya dikumpulkan di lapangan

"Nah baiklah,ketua diharapkan untuk menjelaskan barang-barang yang harus dibawa,"kata senior itu

* * *

Kelompok Tei(Hisagi,Kaien,Kusaka,Ichigo,Renji,Rukia,Senna,Kiyone,Nemu,Tatsuki)

"Jadi yang harus dibawa,HAH?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Apaan ,His?"tanya Kaien

"Masa Capi?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Wah,Kalau Chappy gw banyak!"kata rukia lonjak-lonjak

"Ruki,ini Capi aka topi pak tani,Bukan Chappy,"kata Hisagi sweatdrop

"Eh!"

"Di topi itu di depan nama Kampus,di belakang nama kelompok lalu di dalam eh?pakai gula-gula?"kata Hisagi kaget

"Eh,Napa gak pake gula pasir aja sekalian?!"kata Kaien keki

"Lalu Kalung dari.. HAH?Jengkol?Bawang?"kata Hisagi makin jawdrop

"Eh?Emang disini kelas memasak?"gerutu Ichigo

"Trus,eh gelang dari gelas aqua?"kata Hisagi makin cengo

"Emang kita pemulung?!"gerutu Kusaka

"Lalu pakai kaos kaki belang?Eh?Masa kaos belang?"kata Hisagi makin cengo

"Eh?Kayak ondel-ondel dong!"kata Kaien

"Lalu papan nama dengan foto narsis,dan dipres?!"kata Hisagi makin frustasi

"Hah?!masa di pres?!"kata Rukia

"Lalu tas dari karung,isinya pena buku dan uang koin seribu bagi cowok rambutnya..APA!hanya 1 cm?!"kata Hisagi shock

"UAPA!"Sorak para cowok kaget

"Lalu untuk cewek,rambutnya diikat 10 dengan tali rafia?!"

"Apa?!Apa kata dunia ntar?!"Sorak para cewek

"Oya dik,siapa namanya tadi?"

"Narsis kak,"

"Bilang sama temanya besok upacara pukul 7,c owok pakai kemeja putih celana hitam,cewek rok hitam."

"APA!jam 7?!"Sorak semua kaget

"Lalu mulai hari senin jam 05.40 sudah sampai disni,"kata senior itu lagi

"APA!"sorak semuanya kaget

"Nah kalian boleh pulang,"

Semuanya langsung pulang dengan tampang frustasi

* * *

~**TBC!**

"**Yey!another strees fic!ini dari pengalaman saya selama ordik minggu kemarin,hehe,Tapi udah diedit sih dengan menambah kesan lebaynya hehe,"kata Hikary**

"**Buset!Jadi semua kena neh?"tanya Hisagi cengo**

"**Pasti dong!gw kan fansnya,"kata Hikary bangga**

"**Minna RnR pliss!"sorak semuanya**


	2. Odik ceremony!

**BLEACH ORDIK **

**(Orientasi Pendidikan)**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu hanya milik Tite Kubo,saya hanya minjam chara aja punya saya!**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,dan ness yang lain.**

**Nih cerita terinspirasi dari acara yang baru saja saya jalani di Kampus,dengan editan tentunya dan apa yang terjadi hnayalah untuk kesan humor,bukan menjelek-jelekan.**

**Don`t like?Di like aja?!**

**Enjoy my fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pukul setengah 7,dengan tampang bete Hisagi menunggu teman-teman tercintanya di depan kampus tercintta. Sesekali ia melihat jam di Hpnya dan menggerutu karena belum ada yang datang. 10 menit kemudian Kaien pun datang

"Eh,His,udah ngumpul?"tanya Kaien

"Udah, bener,bahkan sampai gak bisa masuk,"gerutu Hisagi sambil menunjuk kampus tak berpenghuni itu. Kaien hanya sweatdrop

"Jadi,His hari ini upacara aja kan?"tanya Kaien

"Ya,mungkin,"kata Hisagi yang masih asik main hp

"Bagus deh,oya foto narsis lo gimana?"tanya Kaien

"Ya gitu deh,dan entah kenapa yang ada kesanya kayak setan bangkit dari kubur,"kata Hisagi sweatdrop

"Lo edit bro?"tanya Kaien

"Ya gitu deh,nih."kata Hisagi

"Buset!His!Ini mah kayak kakeknya setan terjun dari neraka!"kata Kaien jawdrop

"Hehehe,"Hisagi hanya nyengir

Kaien hanya geleng-geleng dengan kembaranya yang tidak waras ini,lalu ia melihat foto sebelumnya.

"Yang ini aja, banget!"kata Kaien

"Gak ah,yang ada ntar,ya lo tau ndiri deh,"kata Hisagi

"Hehe susah ya,Bro,"kata Kaien

"Banget!"

"Btw,kapan lo potong rambut lo itu?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Nah itu dy Kai!gak tega gw,lagian nanti keren gw ilang,"kata Hisagi yang udah mulai narsis sendiri

"Dasar,Narsis!"gerutu Kaien.

Pukul 7 pagi

"Baik!semuanya berbaris di barisan masing-masing!"Sorak salah satu senior cewek

Semua pun sibuk berbaris

"Hei!kalian ini gimana?!kan udah dibilang!rambut itu 1 cm?!"Hardik salah satu senior

"Yah,Kak cantik gimana sih?masa 1 cm kak."kata Hisagi dengan senyum charming

Senior itu langsung blushing. Kaien hanya geleng-geleng dengan tingkah Hisagi yang tidak waras ini.

"Tapi,itu peraturan dik,"kata senior itu lagi

"Ya udah kakak aja yang motongin ya,"kata Hisagi kembali narsis

'Bingung gw,nih anak kesambet apalagi!masa narsis gini?!'kata Kaien cengo

"Hei!kamu Narsis banget!Sok cool lo!"bentak salah satu senior

"Ya iya dong secara orang gan-BUAK,"Hisagi langsung tepar di bogem Kaien

"Hehe maaf, ,"kata Kaien nyeret Hisagi ke toilet

Para murid hanya sweatdrop.

Di toilet

"His,His,Hisa,"kata Kaien menepuk pipi Hisagi

'Apa terlalu kuat ya?'kata Kaien bingung

"Eh, kita ngapain disini?"kata Hisagi bingung

"Lo kesambet apaan sih?Narsis gitu?!"kata Kaien

"Gak tau juga deh balik ke lapangan,"kata Hisagi lagi

"ayo,"

Lalu mereka kembali ke lapangan dan masuk ke barisan. Kekonyolan kembali terjadi

"Kalau jalan di tempat iru berhentinya kaki kiri!"kata senior itu kesal

"Iya-iya kakak bawel!"gerutu Ichigo

"Dasar!dikasih tau malah melawan!"

"Hei kamu ALAY!serius dong!"bentak senior itu

"Yah,kakak gimana saya mau serius kalau saya terpesona dengan kakak,"kata Kusaka

"Hey!BAKA!Itu hadap kanan bukan kiri!"kata senior itu kesal

"Udah tau saya BAKA,kan gak bisa bedain arah,"kata Ggio

"Hey!ULAR!cepetan lari!"gerutu salah satu senior

"Emang ULAR punya kaki?"kata Yumichika

Dan kegajean lain yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Ahirnya pada pukul 9 dimulailah upacara gaje itu.

* * *

Pemimpin upacaranya Pak Yamamoto,Komandanya Kenpachi,Protokol Lisa,Pasusbra Ulquiora,Syazel,dan Shawlong,Pembacaan janji mahasiswa aka Tri dharma oleh Grimjow,dan doa oleh Hachi.

"Lapor!Upacara siap dilaksanakan!"

"Laksanakan!"

"Acara selanjutnya pengibaran bendera Ordik!"

Dengan semangat 45 Ulquiora,Syazel,dan Shawlong sehingga dalam waktu 15 detik bendera telah berkibar.

"Selanjutnya pembacaan TriDharma!"

Grimjow maju dan mulai membaca Tridharma (gaje) tersebut.

"Satu!para mahasiswa diperbolehkan atau dianjurkan untuk merokok,main kartu,monopoly dan ular tangga selama Ordik!Dua para murid diwajibkan untuk membawa peralatan yang diperintahkan!tiga para mahasiswa diharapkan untuk membawa Hp,notebook dan sebagainya!sekian!"kata Grimjow

"Acara selanjutnya pidato oleh bapak kepala kampus!"

"Baiklah,cucu-cucuku sekalian,hari ini ordik diresmikan!Semoga kalian mengikuti sampai ahir!"

"Yang terahir Doa!"

"Pertama dan utama sekali,marilah kita berdoa dengan tata cara agama kita masing-masing.."

Kaien langsung cengo

'Lah?Si Kusa ngapain bertapa segala?Lah si Gio malah nyembah-nyembah matahari?Lah,si Ichi ngapain pake sembur-sembur gitu?Lah,si Hitsu kenapa malah nangis?Lah,si Renji kog malah memperhatikan bola kristal?Buset!Hisa serius amat?!Lah?malah tidur toh. Eh?Kog bisa tidur sambil berdiri?Emang sejak kapan dia jadi ninja gini?Apa gw salah alam ya?'kata Kaien cengo sendiri

"Tuhan,tolong berikan saya rumah mewah,mobil banyak,dan istri yang seperti bidadari. Berikanlah saya harta berlimpah,hingga 10000 turunan.."

'Buset!Masa banyak bener mintanya?Hah 10000 turunan?gila?!Kenapa rasanya nih acara makin gak jelas ya?'kata Kaien makin cengo

Setelah berahir doa gaje tersebut,kini upacara telah selesai dan para mahasiswa,langsung masuk ke kelas untuk pembinaan gaje.

"Nah,seperti yang kalian semua telah tau,Rokok itu berbahaya bagi kesehatan. Para ahli,telah membuktikan jutaan zat terkandung dalam rokok yang dapat,mempercepat kematian. Namun apakah anda tau,ada sebuah keajaiban,seorang pasien penderita penyakit jantung,yang sedang koma,di kasih rokok dan hasilnya.."kata senior itu

Para mahasiswa langsung tegang

"Dalam waktu 1 detik,ia langsung tewas!bayangkan!betapa bergunanya rokok untuk mempercepat kematian?!"kata senior gaje tersebut

Para mahasiswa langsung jawdrop.

"Lalu selanjutkan kami akan menayangkan 5 cara mati tergokil!"kata senior itu

"Kematian yang pertama disebabkan oleh,ketelan batu bata. Peristiwa ini terjadi di daerah Ceret,seorang pria tewas seketika setelah menelan 5 buah batu bata berukuran besar. Diperkirakan batu tersebut tersangkut di leher,dan penderita kesusahan bernafas. Kematian yang ke dua,di sebabkan oleh keminum baygon orange!Peristiwa ini terjadi di daerah zeray,seorang pria tewas setelah meneguk satu botol baygon rasa orange,karena gagal memenangkan pachinko. Kematian yang ke tiga disebabkan oleh jatuh ke sumur dengan kedalaman 30 cm,diperkirakan si pria berniat untuk mengambil air dan tewas karena masuk ke dalam sumur. Kematian yang ke empat,disebabkan oleh tenggelam di kolam sedalam 10 cm. Diperkirakan korban tidak bisa berenang dan mati tenggelam. Kematian yang kelima yaitu tertimpa buah duku,diperkirakan korban ingin memetik buah duku,namun terimpit dan tewas,sekian."

Para murid makin jawdrop

"Kai,emang bisa ya tenggelam,di kolam dengan ke dalaman 10 cm?Emang tuh orang tingginya berapa milimeter?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Entahlah, -paling tingginya 0,000001 mili,"kata Kaien

"Baru kali ini gw denger ada orang mati keimpit duku?"kata Ichigo

"Gw juga,kalau keimpit kelapa,atau duren sih wajar. Ini duku?kog bisa?"kata Ggio bingung

"Masa batu bata ditelan?emang gak ada yang lain?"kata Kusaka cengo

"Hehe mau ikut audisi The Master kali,"kata Hitsugaya

Lalu ahirnya pada pukul 6 para mahasiswa pun diperbolehkan pulang.

* * *

**~TBC**

"Yey!saya udah update chapter 2!"kata Hikary

"Dasar,author gaje,"gerutu Hisagi

"WOI!THOR!"

Hikary langsung cengo,melihat Hitsugaya,Hirako,Ggio,Yumichika ,dan Ikkaku yang bawa spanduk

"Lah?Lo ngapain?"

"Kita mau demo!Masa nama cantik kayak gini!"protes mereka

"Eh?"

"Masa Gw Monyong!"protes Hirako

"Masa gw Ular?!"Protes Yumichika

"Masa gw Tuyul!"protes Ikkaku

"Dan masa gw BAKA?!"protes Ggio

"Dan gw Iblis?!"gerutu Hitsugaya

"Hehehe gimana lagi,Ya udah mari kita bacakan Reviewnya,Dari **MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon,** Ulquiora,Syazel,dan ShawlongYa begitulah kan Ordik ini untuk mental,"kata Hikary

"Masa nama cantik gw Iblis,sialan!"gerutu Hitsugaya

"Eh,enak aja genk para pemulung!"protes RenKaiKusaHisaHitsuGioHiraYu miKaku

"What!lari keliling kampus?!"sorak Renji histeris

"Uaapa!Pake Kebaya?!sambil ngerayu cowok?!"kata HisaKusaKai Histeris

"Apa nari Opa gangam Style pake baju anak SD?!"sorak Ichigo histeris

"NOT MY STYLE~~ lah yaw!"kata mereka berlima yang udah ketularan virus bancinya Yumichika

"Yey!kita gak ada!"sorak yang lainya

"Hehe gw yang nentuin ntar,"kata Hikary

"Aduh,masa gelang dari botol aqua?!"kata Hisagi yang sibuk bikin gelang

"Masa Kalung bawang dan pete?!"gerutu Kusaka yang sibuk bikin kalung

"Masa topi dikasih permen?!"gerutu Kaien yang lagi masang permen di topi

"Masa papan nama di pres?!"kata Ichigo yang sibuk mempres

"Lah,tuh mesin dari mana?"kata Hikary cengo

"Hehehe tadi gw ketempat fotokopi,kebetulan orangnya lagi Sholat,jadi gw pinjam aja dulu."kata Ichigo

"Eh,emang bisa?"kata hikary cengo

"Bisa lah,gw juga bilangnya dalam hati,"kata Ichigo

"Dasar.."

"Oke Minna RnR plis!"

"Coblos kotak review di bawah!Ingat yang mereview bakalan saya kasih gelang dari gelas aqua,"kata Hisagi promosi


	3. ORDIK First day

**BLEACH ORDIK **

**(Orientasi Pendidikan)**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu hanya milik Tite Kubo,saya hanya minjam chara aja punya saya!**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,dan ness yang lain.**

**Nih cerita terinspirasi dari acara yang baru saja saya jalani di Kampus,dengan editan tentunya dan apa yang terjadi hanyalah untuk kesan humor,bukan menjelek-jelekan(jadi kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang ada di sini,mohon maaf saya hanya berniat menghibur semata,ingat itu!).**

**Don`t like?Di like aja?!**

**Enjoy my fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi hari,Hisagi berhasil sampai pukul 05.45 tapi ia tetap dihukum

"Lah,Kak kan belum jam 6?kan baru jam 05.45?"protes Hisagi. Padahal ia sengaja sudah menyamakan dengan jam di tokyo tower(?)

"Jam disini cepat 20 menit,"kata senior itu tanpa dosa

"What the.."

Ahirnya Hisagi dihukum,dengan berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 3 kali,bareng Kusaka,dan Ggio. Setelah itu mereka pun melapor.

"Narsis!kamu lengkap?"tanya senior itu

"Lengkap dong,Kak!"kata Hisagi yang kesambet virus narsis

Ggio hanya geleng-geleng melihat Hisagi yang narsis abis.

'Nih anak sejak kapan jadi Narsis dan overreacting gini?!'kata Ggio cengo

Pukul 06.05 sudah banyak para mahasiswa yang berlarian sambil berteriak

"**SAYA TIDAK AKAN TERLAMBAT LAGI!"Sorak Kaien,Ichigo,Hirako,Renji,Ikkaku,Yumichika dengan semangat**

Lalu di sisi lain lapangan terlihat para mahasiswa yang lagi main lompat kodok! maksud saya dihukum lompat kodok sambil sorak sorai

"**Bangun pagi-pagi menuju Seireitei!Untuk mengikuti Ordik di pagi buta!Tak tahan rasanya ingin segera pulang!tapi Ordik belum usai!"Sorak Hitsugaya,Kira,Syazel,Hiyori,dan Avirama dengan semangat 45**

Hisagi,Ggio,dan Kusaka hanya sweatdrop,dengan hukuman tersebut. Untungnya mereka hanya telat 5 menit,coba kalau lebih pasti nasibnya gak beda jauh.

* * *

Ahirnya pada pukul 7 semua mahasiswa berbaris di barisanya.

"His,katanya gak lo potong?"tanya Kaien cengo melihat rambut Hisagi yang udah pendek itu

"Ya gimana lagi, udah 17 tahun gw manjanginya,"kata Hisagi

"Hah?Lebay lo!kalau 17 tahun jadi kuntil bapak bego!"kata Kaien menjitak Hisagi

"Maksud gw dari umur 17 tahun,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Dasar.."gerutu Kaien

Lalu tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah mobil setan hitam maksud saya sedan hitam hehe. Dan dari dalamnya muncul seorang pria berbaju tentara aka Komandan Zaraki.

"Silahkan komandan,"kata salah satu Senior

"Baiklah semuanya hadap kiri !GRAK!"Semua pun menghadap ke kiri.

"Barisan ini 2 langkah ke kiri!,lalu yang ini 2 langkah ke kanan!Lalu yang ini maju 2 langkah!"

Maka barisan-barisan tersebut pun mengikuti perintah.

"Baiklah,kelom Se!Jongkok!"

Para barisan mahasiswa di Se pun jongkok

"Barisan Ir!jalan ditempat!Grakk!"

Para mahasiswa di barisan Ir pun jalan di tempat.

"Barisan Ei,lari di tempat!"

Para mahasiswa di barisan Ei pun lari di tempat

"Barisan Tei!jalan jongkok!"

"What the.."gerutu para anggota barisan Tei.

Lalu dimulailah acara jalan jongkok mengelilingi lapangan tersebut.

"Suaranya mana?!"Sorak Kenpachi pada barisan Tei yang ngedumel.

Maka dengan semangat 45 mereka pun bersorak sorai

**"BANGUN PAGI-PAGI!MENUJU SEIREITEI!UNTUK MENGIKUTI ORDIK DI PAGI BUTA! TAK TAHAN RASANYA!INGIN SEGERA PULANG! TAPI ORDIK BELUM USAI!**

**MAU MAKAN JALAN JONGKOK!HABIS MAKAN LOMPAT KODOK!KU DICACI DAN DIBENTAK-BENTAK!**

**DUHAI SENIORKU BETAPA KEJAM HATIMU!DUHAI SENIORKU BETAPA JELI MATAMU!TIDAKKAH KAU TAU APA ISI HATIKU?!KU BENCI PADAMU SENIORKU!"Sorak para anggota Tei**

"Hoi!salah lirik itu!"sorak salah satu senior

Tapi mereka tetap cuek dan terus nyanyi gaje

**"MAU MARAH SILAHKAN!MAU BENCI SILAHKAN!ASAL JANGAN LUPA BAGIKAN SERTIFIKAT ORDIK!AKU RELA MENUNGGU HINGGA MENJADI BATU! TIAP HARI KU APEL KE SEKOLAH**!"Sorak anggota Tei yang makin gak nyambung itu

Para senior hanya sweatdrop melihat anggota Tei yang seperti orang kampanye itu.

* * *

Ahirnya berahir juga pemanasan aneh dan gaje tersebut. Lalu mereka langsung masuk ke kelas.

"SE lengkap?!"tanya senior itu

"Lengkap kak!"sorak para anggota SE

"Ir lengkap?!"

"LENGKAP KAK!"

"EI!Lengkap?!"

"Lengkap!"

"Tei lengkap?!"

"..."

"Hei!kalian budeg ya?!"

"Yang budeg itu kakak,"kata Hisagi dengan suara serak karena habis kampanye dan sorak sorai itu

"Eh,apa?!"

"Suara kami habis Kak!"gerutu Ichigo

"Iya nih,"gerutu Kaien

"Lengkap gak?!"

"LENGKAP!KAKAK!"Sorak semuanya emosi

"Nah kan bisa!"

* * *

Lalu dimulailah perkenalan terhadap organisasi di Kampus itu.

"Baiklah yang bertama BMC,Bleach Musical Club. Disini kami membuat kelompok-kelompok seperti sebuah band yang bisa tampil di acara-acara sekolah. Kami telah berhasil memenangkan lomba nyanyi tingkat TK!"kata senior,yang diketahui bernama Lisa itu bangga

'Lawan anak TK ya jelas menang,'gerutu Hisagi

"Dan apa kalian tau?IP kami tak lebih dari 2,5!"kata senior di sebelahnya yang bernama Rose itu bangga

'Dasar,bego dibanggain,'kata Kusaka sweatdrop

"Selanjutnya adalah RB,Resimen Bleach. Disini kami bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan. Dan apapun yang terjadi inilah tugas dan tanggung jawab kami!"kata Kenpachi selaku Ex-comandan

"Dan kami bertugas untuk menghentikan pertikaian yang terjadi!Jadi jika ada yang mau bentrok telpon kami dulu!"kata senior,yang diketahui bernama Shirosaki itu

'Masa bentrok mau bilang dulu?'kata Ichigo sweatdrop

"Selanjutnya ada BO,alias Bleach Osis. Tugas kami untuk mengadakan dan menyetujui acara yang akan diadakan!"kata senior yang diketahui bernama Grimjow itu

"Dan jika ada acara yang akan di selenggarakan,harap hubungi kami dahulu!"kata senior di sebelahnya aka Ulquiorra

'Emang lo presiden?!'gerutu Kaien keki

"Selanjutnya BNC,Bleach Nature Club. Kami merupakan kelompok pecinta alam yang akan menjelajahi hutan,mendaki gunung,menuruni lembah. Dan apa kalian tau?"tanya senior yang diketahui bernama Love itu

"Apa Kak?"tanya semuanya penasaran

"Waktu itu kami mengorbankan anggota untuk menyelamatkan anak Kucing yang tenggelam di lava api!"kata senior yang diketahui bernama Mashiro itu bangga

'Hah?!masa anggota dikorbanin?!buset dah..'kata Ggio cengo

"Lalu yang terahir BFC,Bleach Fighting Club. Disini kami melatih kalian untuk menguasai bela diri yang diinginkan seperti silat,karawitan,Kendo,Judo,Taekwondo,Randai,KungFu,Karateka,dan sebagainya."kata senior yang bernama Kensei itu

"Jadi bagi yang hobi bertarung bergabungkah disini!jika ada bentrok mari kita bantu teman-teman kita untuk mengalahkanya!"kata senior yang bernama Nnoitra.

'Lah,masa malah nambah keributan?'kata Hitsugaya cengo

"Lalu yang terahir,BSC,Bleach Sastra Club,disini kami mebantu para mahasiswa yang hobi sastra baik itu menulis,membuat puisi,dan sebagainya. Jadi kalian bisa menyalurkan bakat disini,"kata senior yang bernama Syazel.

"Dan kami juga telah memenangkan acara lomba mengarang tingkat SDLB!"kata senior yang bernama Shawlong bangga

'Halah,lawan Anak SDLB aja yang lawan anak Playgroup biasa aja,'kata Renji

Lalu setelah acara promosi gaje itu,para Mahasiswa dipersilahkan untuk istirahat dan makan siang.

Pukul 4 sore,mereka dikumpulkan lagi.

"Nah,sekarang kalian harus memikirkan yel-yel,untuk kelompok kalian,"kata senior itu.

Lalu para kelompok pun berembuk untuk membuat yel-yel tersebut.

"Apa neh yel-yel kita?"tanya Kaien

"Apa ya?"kata Kusaka

Semuanya sibuk berfikir.

"Aduh,ribet!"gerutu Hisagi

"Iya nih,"kata Ichigo

Pukul 5 mereka dikumpulkan lagi.

"Baiklah,sekarang acara hari ini telah selesai!kalian boleh pulang!"kata senior itu

Lalu para mahasiswa pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing seperti zombie bangkit dari kubur.

* * *

**TBC...**

"Yay!Chapter 3 Update!"Sorak Hikary

"Woi,Thor lo tega bener nyiksa kami,"gerutu HisaKaiIchiKusa

"Hehehe,"Hikary hanya nyengir

"Dasar,kejam!"gerutu mereka

"Udah-udah ayo kita baca reviewnya,yang pertama dari **MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon,**Hit katanya lo harus bangga dengan nama Iblis kan keren tuh katanya,"kata Hikary

"Keren apanya?!kalau malaikat sih gak apa-apa,"kata Hitsugaya

"Hehe keren kan TriDharma gw?baca dari naskah loh,"kata Grimmjow bangga

"Hehe bukan jetpack,tapi roket loh,"kata Syazel,Ulquiora,dan Shawlong

"Adoh!Sakit.."gerutu KusaGioHitsuRenHisa karena dijitak pake batu bata yang udah di kasih senter pembesar doraemon

"Pidato dong,ya tuh bapak kan udah Tua,kemana-mana bawa Guy kita beliin kursi roda Yuk!"kata Kusaka

"Boleh juga tuh,"kata Hisagi

" Tidur?Ya gak lah aku sadar bahkan aku bisa mengingat dan melihat kog,Hwa!gak makasih Hisa aja deh,"kata Kaien

"Enak aja,lo gw libas juga lo Kai!"kata Hisagi mendeathglare Kaien

"Lalu dari **Aoi-san,**Makasih udah prihatin,"kata semuanya terharu

"Maklum gw kan Kreatip,"kata Grimjow pede

"What!Pake kimono dan nari sambil nembak KaiHisa?!Eww,apa kata Dunia!"kata Ichigo

"Yey!Gw gak kena!"Sorak Hisagi

"ApaSexy?Ah ogah gw,gw kan cowok men,"kata Ichigo

"Kawai?Gak ah,yang ada gw malah dikejar para fans gw,"kata Hitsugaya

"Hehe Doa kan kretaip"kata KusaGioHitsuRenHisa

"Terlalu keras,wah untung gak pake tiang bendera ya,"kata Kaien Innocent

"Lo pikir gw apaan!"gerutu Hisagi yang udah serak dan gak bisa teriak-teriak itu

"Batuk,makanya di komik!"

"Lo pikir gw kutu buku?!"kata Hisagi mengemplang Kusaka dengan novel Twilightnya Kira

"Hwa!Hisagi-san kau tega menyiksa novel tercintaku(?),ini peninggalan Ichimaru-taichou,"kata Kira

"HEH!Masa Gin hobi baca Twillight?!"kata semuanya cengo

"Udah-udah,Makasih buat yang udah mau ngereview."

"Minna mind to RnR?"kata Hisagi sambil senyum narsis,Kaien sambil berpose Cool,Hitsu dengan puupy eyesnya,Ichigo dengan gaya Handsomenya,Kusaka dengan pose gaul Dan Ggio dengan tampang imutnya.


	4. Ordik Second day

**BLEACH ORDIK **

**(Orientasi Pendidikan)**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu hanya milik Tite Kubo,saya hanya minjam chara aja punya saya!**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,dan ness yang lain.**

**Nih cerita terinspirasi dari acara yang baru saja saya jalani di Kampus,dengan editan tentunya dan apa yang terjadi hanyalah untuk kesan humor,bukan menjelek-jelekan(jadi kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang ada di sini,mohon maaf saya hanya berniat menghibur semata,ingat itu!).**

**Don`t like?Di like aja?!**

**Enjoy my fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hisagi yang kapok dihukum,maka pukul setengah 5 pagi ia segera berangkat ke Kampus tercintanya itu. Sehingga pukul setengah 5 lewat 15 ia sudah sampai,dan kampus masih sepi. Ia bersyukur ahirnya hari ini tidak telat. Dengan santai ia masuk ke kampus itu.

"Loh,Narsis cepat juga lo datang?"tanya salah satu senior

"Ya saya kapok dihukum kak,"kata Hisagi.

"Lengkap gak?"tanya senior itu

"Lengkap kak,"kata Hisagi

"Bagus,oya bikinkan saya teh telur,"kata Grimmjow.

"Saya teh susu,"kata Kensei

"Saya kopi susu,"kata Syazel yang udah gak telat lagi(Senior yang telat juga dihukum loh,makanya di chapter sebelumnya dia kena hukum)

"Saya Kopi hitam aja,"kata Ulquiora

"Saya sekoteng,"kata Lisa

"Ano, bukan warung sekoteng,"kata Hisagi agak keki

"Ya udah susu aja deh,"kata Lisa

'Emang gw OB?!masa datang pagi salah,telat salah?!'gerutu Hisagi

Ahirnya Hisagi pun menuju ke dapur dan membuat minuman pesanan kakak senior tercinta itu.

* * *

15 menit kemudian,Kaien,Renji dan Kusaka sampai,hari ini mereka juga tidak telat(Ya iyalah,mereka kan nginap di kampus tapi gak ada yang tau tuh).

"Manis!lengkap bawa nya?!"tanya Kensei

"Lengkap Kak!"

"Bagus,kamu Alay!"

"Lengkap Kak!"kata Kusaka

"Kamu Jablay!"

"Lengkap Kak!"

"Bagus,lalu-"

"Kak nih minumnya,"kata Hisagi menyerahkan segelas teh susu

"Makasih Narsis,"kata Kensei

"Narsis!Sini bentar!"

"Eh,Iya Kak!"kata Hisagi yang mengumpat dalam hati

'Sejak kapan gw jadi pembantu?!'maki Hisagi dalam hati

"Tolong catat siapa aja yang baru datang dan bawaanya lengkap atau tidak,"kata Grimjow

"Iya,Kak."kata Hisagi pasrah

Kaien hanya prihatin dengan nasib Hisagi. Lalu setelah itu Hisagi kembali masuk ke barisanya.

"His,jam berapa sampai?"tanya Kaien

"Jam 04.45 Kai,"kata Hisagi

"Gila lo naik pesawat jet?!"kata Kaien cengo

"Gak,siapa bilang?"kata Hisagi

* * *

Pukul 06.15,terlihat para mahasiswa yang telat. Hukumannya masih sama ada yang lari keliling kampus,ada yang lompat kodok,dan ada yang jalan jongkok keliling kampus.

* * *

Pukul 7 acara kembali dimulai.

"Baiklah,hari ini semuanya jalan jongkok,dimulai dari barisan Se!"sorak Komandan Kenpachi

Maka semuanya pun melakukan jalan jongkok sambil nyanyi lagu gak jelas dan gaje tersebut.

10 menit kemudian mereka kembali ke barisan.

"Yang cowok!baris disini!"sorak komandan Kenpachi

Lalu terbentuklah barisan cowok dan cewek.

"Ayo kamu sini!"panggil komandan itu

Dengan pasrah Hitsugaya mengikuti komandan itu.

"Ayo masuk!"

"Eh?"Hitsugaya langsung cengo

"Ayo masuk!"

Lalu Hitsugaya pun diguyur dengan air dari kamar mandi.

"Nah ayo lari!Lanjut!"sorak komandan kenpachi

Hingga dalam waktu 30 menit para cowok sudah seperti tikus kecebur di got,karena basah. Lalu mereka sibuk lari-lari mengelilingi lapangan sambil mengumpat.

Setelah itu,para cowok kembali disuruh duduk.

"Nah,ayo makan telur mentah!"sorak Kenpachi

"What the-"kata para cowok cengo

Mau tak mau mereka pun makan telur mentah tersebut.

"Siapa yang nelan dapat hukuman!"sorak Kenpachi

Para mahasiswa semakin mengumpat dan memaki di dalam hati.

"Nah sekarang telan dalam hitungan ke 3!"

Mereka langsung buru-buru nelan dan banyak yang menahan muntah.

* * *

Setelah itu mereka kembali masuk ke kelas untuk pembinaan gaje.

"Nah hari ini kita akan memberi tau tentang NARKOBA!ada yang tau apa itu narkoba?"tanya Lisa

Semuanya hening

"Baiklah narkoba itu adalah zat yang dapat merusak tubuh manusia."kata Lisa

'Ya iyalah gak mungkin memperbaiki!"gerutu Kaien

"Nah,yang ini jenis-jenis narkoba!"kata senior itu

Semua langsung cengo

'HAH?!tuh narkoba atau tumbuh-tumbuhan?masa di kasih pot segala?udah gitu di kasih efek animasi lagi?!'kata Hisagi cengo,melihat foto-foto narkoba yang telah di edit dengan blingee,dan photo Shine

"Nah,jadi diharapkan bagi para mahasiswa untuk mengindari pemakaian narkoba!"kata Lisa

"Selanjutnya,Tentang AIDS dan HIV!"kata Lisa

"AIDS adalah bla..bla..bla...,AIDS itu blabalablabla,lalu HIV itu blablablabla.."

Para murid hanya cengo,mari kita lihat aktivitas mereka.

Kaien,Kusaka,Hisagi,Renji,Ggio,dan Ichigo malah main monopoly. Rukia,Senna dan Tatsuki malah gossip. Hitsugaya malah denger I pod,Ishida malah menjahit,Inoue malah melamun. Kariya malah bikin boneka dari kayu(Hahaha Gepetto Jr gitu-Dicincang Kariya). Yumichika malah ngaca. Ikkaku asik curhat dengan Hirako. Dan sebagainya.

"Nah sekian,"kata Lisa

Pukul 12.30

"Nah,sekarang saatnya makan. Kamu pimpin Doa!"kata senior tersebut menunjuk Kariya.

"Dear God,The only thing I do! "

"Hei!Doa itu yang benar!"

"Iya,Ya Tuhan berikanlah saya Rumah Mansion,Istri Cantik jelita,Kekayaan yang tak ada batas,Keturunan yang cantik dan tampan.."

'Lah,napa doanya malah kayak gini?'kata Kusaka cengo

Ahirnya doa gaje tersebut berahir.

"Nah semuanya jalan jongkok mengelilingi Ruangan ini!"

"Eh.."

"Ayo lakukan!"

Ahirnya semua pun jalan jongkok.

"Suaranya mana?!"

**"BANGUN PAGI-PAGI!MENUJU SEIREITEI!UNTUK MENGIKUTI ORDIK DI PAGI BUTA! TAK TAHAN RASANYA!INGIN SEGERA PULANG! TAPI ORDIK BELUM USAI!**

**MAU MAKAN JALAN JONGKOK!HABIS MAKAN LOMPAT KODOK!KU DICACI DAN DIBENTAK-BENTAK!**

**DUHAI SENIORKU BETAPA KEJAM HATIMU!DUHAI SENIORKU BETAPA JELI MATAMU!TIDAKKAH KAU TAU APA ISI HATIKU?!KU BENCI PADAMU SENIORKU!"Sorak seluruh Mahasiswa**

"Nah baiklah kalian boleh 15 menit!"

"EH!"Sorak semuanya cengo

Maka dengan semangat 45 semuanya makan dan menyiksa nasi yang malang itu.

Kaien makin cengo melihat HisaKusa yang makan dengan semangat 45 hingga dalam waktu 1 menit beres. Sedangkan yang masih belum habis dikasih bonus yaitu di siram air aqua. Setelah acara makan itu selesai,mereka kembali duduk. Tiba-tiba

"Semuanya Jongkok!"

Semuanya langsung jongkok

"Sekarang Lompat Kodok!"

"Eh?!"Sorak semuanya makin cengo

Lalu mereka kembali melakukan lompat kodok di dalam ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Pukul 1 mereka di persilahkan untuk beristirahat.

"Gila.."kata Kaien

"Banget,"kata Kusaka

"Aduh,Maag gw kambuh!"gerutu Ggio

"Gila,kayak di penjara,"kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka pun beristirahat.

* * *

Pukul 2

"Lanjutkan diskusi Yel-yel kelompok kalian!"kata Syazel

Kelompok Tei

"Aduh apa nih yel-yelnya,"kata Kaien

"Gimana kalau nari gamang ganggang Style,"kata Kusaka

"Eh.."

"Boleh juga,"kata Senna

"Iya dari pada gak ada yang lain,"kata Rukia

"Gak masalah,"kata Tatsuki

"Ah,mau dimana letakin harga diri gw bro,"keluh Hisagi

"Ah,udah harga diri mulu lo Bro!"kata Kusaka

Pukul 3 sore

"Nah tampilkan Yel-yel kelompok kalian!"kata Lisa

* * *

Kelompok Se yang dipimpin Hitsugaya dan anggotanya Yachiru,Inoue,Matsumoto,Gin,Isane,Riruka,Ikkaku,Yumichika,dan Kokuto tampil.

**"Iwa peyek!Iwa Peyek! Iwa Peyek nasi jagung! Dari mude! Sampe Tue!Seireitei tetap disanjung! Iwa Peyek!Iwa Peyek! Iwa Peyek Nasi jagung,Dari tue sampe Mude!Kelompok Se is the best! SE! The Best!"sorak para kelompok Se dengan nari piring(?)**

"Kasih tepuk tangan selanjutnya, kelompok Ir!"

* * *

Kelompok Ggio yang anggotanya Haribel,Luppi,SoiFon,Lilinette,Hinamori,Kira,Iba,Stark,dan Avirama tampil.

**"Kelakuan si Kucing garong!Kalau lihat mangsa pun begitu kami Kreatif! Informasinya Update selalu!"**

**"Irigasi!"sorak Ggio**

**"Perfect Bro!"sorak semuanya**

**"Irigasi!"**

**"Yang terdepan!"sorak semuanya**

* * *

"Kasih tepuk tangan selanjutnya kelompok Ei!"

Kelompok yang dipimpin Kariya dengan anggota Hiyori,Yoruichi,Kukakku,Nanao,Nel,Hirako,Urahara,Nova,Hanatarou.

**" One Two Three!Lai..Lai..Lai..Lai..Lai..Lai Panggil aku si Jablay!abang jarang pulang! Aku merajalela! Lai..Lai..Lai..Lai..Lai..Lai.. Kami kelompok yang kompak!Senang sama-sama Sedih pikul sendiri! Eiga! Is the Kawai !"kata mereka serempak sambil joget dangdut(?)**

"Bagus,selanjutnya!"

* * *

Kini kelompok Hisagi maju

**"Give me T!Give me E! Give me I"Go!Go!Teipei Go!"Sorak Hisagi yang jadi komandonya**

**"Teipei!Style!"Sorak para cowok sambil nari nari gaje.**

**Diawali dengan break dance,di tutup dengan ganggang style.**

**"Cape deh cape deh**

**Kita semua cape deh,**

**Cape deh cape deh**

**Tapi tetap cinta deh,"kata semua anggota Tei**

**"Teipei!" sorak Hisagi**

**"Here!"sorak mereka**

**"TEIPEI!"sorak Hisagi lebih keras**

**"Perfect!Compicated!Friendship!Is The Best of all !"sorak semuanya**

"Bagus sekali!"kata Rose kagum

* * *

Pukul 5

"Nah kalian boleh pulang!"

Semuanya pun pulang ke rumah dengan tampang setan kepleset dari neraka.

* * *

**TBC~~**

* * *

"**Yey!update Ordik Chapter 4!"**

"**Yey!gw gak disiksa!"**

"**Argh!Lupa! liat aja di chapter depan"kata hikary**

"**Oke mari kita lihat Reviewnya, yang pertama dari Winter Aoi Sakura,"**

"**Eh,enak aja,"kata Hisagi blushing**

"**Emang apaan his?"tanya Kaien cengo**

"**Masa gw disuruh ngerayu dan Nyium Ichi?!"kata Hisagi**

"**Gak gw!"kata Ichigo**

"**Katanya harus mau tuh!"kata Kaien**

"**Dasar,"Setelah menarik nafas hisagi pun mulai ngegombal**

"**Aku minta Pin mu dong,"kata Hisagi**

"**eh,Pin?bukanya udah punya?"**

**Iya yang kali ini PINdahin seluruh cintamu ke dalam hatiku,"kata Hisagi**

**Ichigo langsung blushing**

"**Apa beda angkot dengan kamu?"tanya Hisagi lagi**

"**Apaan?"tanya Ichigo**

"**Kalau angkot jauh dekat 2000 kalau kamu jauh dekat dihatiku,"kata Hisagi berlutut sambil mengecup tangan Ichigo,Ichigo kembali Blushing**

"**Tolong nafas aku sesak banget,"kata Hisagi**

"**Eh,Kog bisa?"tanya Ichigo bingung**

"**Karena separuh nafasku ada padamu,"kata Hisagi lagi**

**Ichigo kembali blushing**

"**Tau gak kenapa saya lebih suka apel dari pada anggur?"tanya Hisagi lagi**

"**Eh,emang kenapa?"**

"**Karena saya lebih suka ngapelin kamu dari pada nganggurin kamu,"kata Hisagi mengecup pipi kanan makin blushing**

"**Walaupun aku udah dewasa tapi aku gak bisa hidup mandiri,buktinya aku gak bisa hidup tanpamu."kata Hisagi sambil menatap mata Ichigo**

**Ichigo makin blushing**

"**Sederas-derasnya hujan yang mengguyur jakarta,masih lebih deras guyuran cintaku untuk mu,"kata Hisagi mengecup bibir Ichigo.**

**Ichigo langsung pingsan dan dilarikan ke UGD.**

"**Puas!"kata Hisagi keki**

"**Enak banget!sampe-sampe cukup sekali dalam hidup,"kata Kaien**

"**Makasih karena udah prihatin,"kata Kusaka**

"**Lalu dari MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon,"kata Hikary**

"**Ya iyalah gaya baru gitu!"kata Kusaka bangga**

"**Hoi dikirim minuman nih untuk kelompok TEI!"**

"**AsEEK!"sorak kelompok Tei dan langsung menyerbu minuman tersebut kecuali Ichigo yang di UGD**

"**Loh,kog perut gw sakit ya?"kata Kusaka**

"**Gw juga.."kata Kaien**

"**Hwa!Toilet!"sorak anggota TEI dan menyerbu toilet tersebut**

"**Ya dari meras soutaichou lah,"kata Zaraki bangga**

"**Boleh juga tuh!"kata Ichigo**

"**Eh,udah sadar lo?"**

"**Baru aja,loh yang lain mana?"**

"**Jalan-jalan,oya nih minuman kiriman dari Misaki-san"**

"**Eh,makasih!"kata Ichigo menelan minuman itu dan**

"**Hwa!Toilet!"Sorak Ichigo**

**Ggio hanya ketawa ngakak**

"**Rasain Lo!"sorak yang lainya**

"**Oke Minna!RnR pliss!"sorak semuanya kecuali kelompok TEI**


	5. Ordik third day: The Sins Book chapter 1

**BLEACH ORDIK **

**(Orientasi Pendidikan)**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu hanya milik Tite Kubo,saya hanya minjam chara aja punya saya!**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,dan ness yang lain.**

**Nih cerita terinspirasi dari acara yang baru saja saya jalani di Kampus,dengan editan tentunya dan apa yang terjadi hanyalah untuk kesan humor,bukan menjelek-jelekan(jadi kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang ada di sini,mohon maaf saya hanya berniat menghibur semata,ingat itu!).**

**Don`t like?Di like aja?!**

**Enjoy my fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hisagi yang kapok datang kepagian kini saat masuk sibuk memperhatikan keadaan, dan mengunggu ada orang lain yang duluan. Ternyata tepat sekali beberapa menit kemudian muncullah Ichigo.

"Hei!LOLA! cepat juga datangnya,"kata Syazel

"Ya gak juga kak,"kata Ichigo

"Karena kamu yang datang pertama jadi tugas kamu adalah bikinin minum,"kata Grimmjow

"Eh?what the.. "gerutu Ichigo Lalu ke dapur dan membuat minuman.

"His,lo ngapain?"tanya Kaien melihat Hisagi yang cekikikan gak jelas.

"Eh,Kai. Loh yang lain mana?"tanya Hisagi

"Masih molor tuh,yuk masuk,"kata Kaien

"Ayo,"

Lalu mereka pun masuk.

"NARSIS!MANIS! lengkap?"tanya Lisa

"Lengkap kak!"kata mereka

"Bagus! Untuk pemanasan lari keliling kampus 2 kali!"kata Lisa

"Baik!"

Lalu mereka pun berlari mengelilingi kampus tercinta itu. Setelah itu mereka menghadap kembali.

"Sudah Kak!"kata mereka

"Silahkan masuk barisan,"kata Grimmjow

"Kak!nih minumanya,"kata Ichigo

"Lah! Kenapa jadi kopi telur?!"kata Grimjow cengo

"Tehnya habis kak,"kata Ichigo

"Kalau habis gak usah pake telur LOLA!"bentak Grimjow kesal

Ichigo langsung ngacir.

"Dasar, Narsis! Bikin kopi! Gak pake lama!"kata Grimjow lagi

'Kenapa gw mulu yang kena?!'gerutu Hisagi dalam hati lalu pergi ke dapur dan dalam 30 detik siap.

"Cepat bener?"kata Grimjow cengo

"Kan kakak yang bilang gak pake lama,"kata Hisagi

"Iya deh, kamu jadi assisten saya aja kopinya enak,"kata Grimjow lagi

"Aduh Grim!malah ngopi lo!"kata Kensei sambil merebut kopi tersebut dan meminumnya

"Woi! Kopi gw itu bego! Bikin sendiri dong!"bentak Grimjow

"Narsis bikinin Kopi susu!"kata Kensei

"Woi!Enak aja dia assisten gw bego!"kata Grimjow

HisaKaiIchi hanya bersweatdrop ria dengan pertengkaran yang tak jelas dan tak berbobot ini.

Lalu pada hari ini untungnya tidak ada satupun yang terlambat. Maka Acara kembali dimulai.

* * *

Setelah pemanasan seperti biasa yaitu jalan jongkok,lompat kodok hingga lari keliling kampus,mereka kembali berbaris.

"Nah,baiklah kali ini kita adakan lomba antar kelompok! Yaitu lomba siapa yang bisa membuat tali terpanjang dengan tali sepatu! Ayo!"

Maka seluruhnya sibuk melepaskan tali sepatu dan mengikatnya hingga menjadi jembatan layang(lebay mode on)

"Kelompok se berapa meter?"tanya Grimjow

"1,5 m grim,"kata Syazel yang ngukur pake meteran

"Kelompok Ir?"

"1,6. "kata Hiyori

"kelompok Ei?"tanya Grimjow

"3 m. "kata Lisa

"Eh! 3 meter kog bisa?! Lanjut kelompok Tei?"

"8 Meter,"kata Kensei

"What the! Kog bisa?!"Kata Grimjow cengo melihat Tali yang sangat panjang itu.

Wajar,pas lagi asik ngikat tali sepatu kebetulan pedagang tali sepatu lewat,karena kelompok yang dipimpin Kensei ini Madness to Win! Maka mereka memborong seluruh Tali-tali sepatu itu.

"Sudah jelas pemenangnya kelompok Tei!,"kata Grimjow yang setengah cengo

"YAY!"sorak para kelompok Tei dengan antusias

"Baiklah selanjutnya,acara pengambilan Buku dosa!"  
kata Grimjow

"Hah?!"sorak semuanya cengo

"Baik dimulai dari kelompok Tei, ingat satu persatu!"kata Grimjow

Karena Hisagi sebagai pemimpin kelompok tersebut,maka ia mulai melakukan jalan jongkok melewati rute pertama.

* * *

**Hisagi Pov`s**

'Halah,untuk apa ngambil buku dosa?Dosa gw aja gak terampuni,'kata Hisagi dalam hati

Saat sampai ke rute ke dua,ia melanjutkan dengan acara merayap.

'Kenapa serasa kayak latihan militer ya?'kata Hisagi makin cengo

Setelah itu kembali jalan jongkok melewati rute ke 3 dan masuk ke gang terpencil.

"Eh,Narsis!"sorak Lisa gaje,yang langsung dijitak oleh Love

"Yel-yelnya sudah ada Narsis?"tanya Love

"Sudah dong Kak,"kata Hisagi

"Narsis!"

"Manggil orang ganteng Kak?"kata Hisagi dengan senyum charmingnya,sehingga Lisa langsung tepar. Love hanya geleng-geleng.

"Jurusan apa?"tanya Love

"Sastra Inggris kak,"kata Hisagi

"O sastra, kenapa milih jurusan itu?"tanya Love

"Ya,supaya bisa keliling dunia kak,"kata Hisagi ngasal

"Bagus itu,ayo lanjut,"kata Love

"Arigatou,Kak. "kata Hisagi lalu melanjutkan perjalananya

Lalu Hisagi melanjutkan perjalananya yaitu tempat Ujinyali

'Kenapa ada tempat ujinyali segala?'kata Hisagi sweatdrop

Lalu ia pun menunggu di pintu masuk ke ruangan itu setelah membaca notes bego yaitu 'dilarang masuk sebelum terkumpul 4 orang'.

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

* * *

**Kaien Pov`s**

Setelah beberapa saat Hisagi pergi, kini giliran Kaien. Ia langsung jalan jongkok ke rute yang sama seperti Hisagi. Ahirnya sampai ke tempat kakak yang sama.

"Eh,Manis!"sorak Lisa melambai-lambai

Kaien hanya sweatdrop dengan seniornya yang tidak waras ini.

"Manis,yel-yelnya sudah?"tanya Love

"Sudah kak,"kata Kaien

"Manis!"

"Apa Kakak Ganteng dan Kakak cantik?"tanya Kaien dengan ekspresi yang dibuat imut(Author langsung tepar)

"Kya!Kawai!"sorak Lisa gaje

Love kembali geleng-geleng.

"Jurusanya apa Manis?"tanya Love

"Sastra Inggris Kak!"kata Kaien

"Eh,alasanya apa?"tanya Love

"Supaya bisa kenalan sama artis barat,"kata Kaien tidak nyambung

"Baiklah, lanjut,"kata Love

Lalu Kaien melewati tempat itu,

"Lah,lo ngapain disini His?"tanya Kaien bingung

"Itu untuk masuk disuruh 4 orang,makanya gw nunggu disini,"kata Hisagi santai

"O gitu,"kata Kaien

Lalu mereka berdua menunggu di tempat itu

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

Melewati Rute yang sama Ichigo pun menyusul KaiHisa yang tidak ada kabarnya itu.

Dan Ia kembali melewati tempat kakak yang sama.

"Lola,sini!"kata Love

"Iya,Kak. "kata Ichigo

"Yel-yelnya sudah ada?"

"Sudah Kak,"kata Ichigo

"Lola!"

"Lupa beli speedy, Kak!"kata Ichigo

"Jurusanya apa?"tanya Love

"Sastra Inggris Kak,"kata Ichigo

"O kenapa dari tadi sastra inggris mulu ya?"kata Love cengo

"Nah silahkan lewat,"kata Lisa

"Sankyuu kak,"kata Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanan

"Woi! Dia belum ditanya?!"kata Love

"Eh hehehe lupa,"kata Lisa

Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanan dan bertemu dengan KaiHisa yang terlihat seperti gelandangan nyasar itu.

"Lah,lo bedua ngapain disini?"tanya Ichigo

"Eh,Ichi. Itu nunggu,"kata Kaien

"Eh? Maksudnya?"tanya Ichigo

"O itu untuk masuk harus ada 4 orang,"kata Hisagi

"O gitu,"kata Ichigo

Lalu mereka bertigapun menunggu disana.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

**Hitsugaya Pov`s**

"Iblis! lanjut!"

"eh,ya." Kata hitsugaya cengo

'Gw kan bukan kelompok Tei?'kata Hitsugaya cengo, lalu melewati rute yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Dan kembali sampai di tempat yang sama.

"Iblis! Sini!"kata Lisa

"Iya,Kak. "kata Hitsugaya

"Yel-yelnya sudah ada?"tanya Lisa

"Sudah Kak,"kata Hitsugaya

"IBLIS!"

"Tambahkanlah dosa bagi yang memanggilku. Semoga ia terperangkap di dasar Neraka!"kata Hitsugaya yang seperti baca mantra itu

"Jurusanya apa?"tanya Lisa

"Akutansi Kak,"kata Hitsugaya

"Ahirnya ada juga yang lain,selain Sastra,"kata Love nangis lebay

Hitsugaya hanya geleng-geleng

"Apa alasan ambil jurusan ini?"tanya Lisa

"Supaya bisa jadi Penerus Gayus kak,"kata Hitsugaya

"Wah!bagus itu! Kembangkanlah bakatmu!"kata Love

"Silahkan lanjut,"kata Lisa

Lalu Hitsugaya pun bertemu dengan KaiIchiHisa

"Aduh,datang juga lo,"kata Ichigo

"Ayo Lanjut!"kata Hisagi

"Kenapa gak dari tadi?"tanya Hitsugaya

"Ya untuk masuk harus ada 4 orang,"kata Hisagi

"O gitu.. "

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke bangunan tersebut..

**TBC...**

* * *

"Yay! Ahirnya Update juga!"kata Hikary

"Waduh, pasti selanjutnya tersiksa nih,"kata Ichigo

"Oke! Bagi Readers Dipersilahkan untuk merekuest tantangan di rumah uji nyali tersebut!Lebih sadist lebih baik!" kata Hikary

"WHAT THE!" sorak KaiIchiHisaHitsu

"Oke kita buka Reviewnya, **MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon,**"kata Hikary

"Rencana mau terimakasih,tapi gak jadi!lo jauh lebih parah,"kata Hisagi

"Tinggal kubur susah bener,"kata Syazel,Grim,Kensei,LisaUlquiora

"Wes pasti itu! Makasih semangka bekunya,"kata Hitsugaya

"Enak banget!"sorak seluruh kelompok Tei Keki

"HisaHitsu,oke deh,"kata Hikary

"Selanjutnya dari **winter Aoi-sakura,** makasih udah mau prihatin,"kata semuanya

"What the... Gak bisa disini tuh adegan yang Disensor,"kata Hisagi agak blushing

"Malu-malu mau lo,"kata Kusaka

"Iya tuh,"kata Kaien

"Gak boleh nolak tuh,"kata Renji

"Eh.. eto.. ano.. itu.. Err.. "kata Hisagi salting

"CIUM!CIUM!CIUM!"sorak semuanya

"His,nih minum dulu,"kata Ikkaku ngasih segelas minuman

"Ah,thanks Kaku,"kata Hisagi meneguk minuman tersebut.

Ikkaku hanya nyengir

"Chi... Gw sayang sama lo,"kata Hisagi meluk Ichigo lalu menindihnya ke dinding

"Woi!Kaku!lo kasih apaan nih!"teriak Ichigo

"Hehehe Cuma Sake 100% alcohol,"kata Ikkaku

"What the... " kata Ichigo cengo

Lalu Hisagi segera mencium Ichigo dan membawanya pergi

"Lah..." semua langsung cengo,terutama Ggio yang sudah bawa kamera

"Ehem! Kembali lagi, makasih makananya,"kata Kusaka

"Lalu dari **His4gixf4ns**,** wah** hebatkan gw? Kreatip!"kata Ggio

"Oke makasih buat yang udah Review! Don`t forget to Review!"kata semuanya

"Jangan lupa kirim tantanganya ya!"kata Hikary


	6. First step for sin book

**BLEACH ORDIK **

**(Orientasi Pendidikan)**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu hanya milik Tite Kubo,saya hanya minjam chara aja kog. Storynya punya saya!**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,dan ness yang lain,EYD,Mistypo,bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan ajaran guru bahasa indonesia.**

**Nih cerita terinspirasi dari acara yang baru saja saya jalani di Kampus,dengan Full editan tentunya dan apa yang terjadi hanyalah untuk kesan humor,bukan menjelek-jelekan(jadi kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang ada di sini,mohon maaf saya hanya berniat menghibur semata,ingat itu!). Dan pada chapter ini dan kedepanya merupakan ide dari readers semata,dan karangan saya.**

**Don`t like?Di like aja?!**

**Enjoy my fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mereka pun memasuki ruangan itu dengan perasaan gado-gado antara senang,gembira,bahagia(Author dibankai Readers). Maksud saya antara takut,cuek,hawatir,kesal,dan perasaan lainya. Baru saja akan masuk tiba-tiba

BYUR!

"What the hell!" maki mereka berempat

"*PIIP*,*PIIP*!" maki Ichigo dengan kata-kata indahnya

"Agh! Sial!," maki Hitsugaya keki. Rambutnya yang putih sudah menjadi coklat karena disiram air lumpur

Dengan perasaan anggak kesal mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut dan-

"Hai!" kata Lisa lambai-lambai kayak missuniverse

KaiHisaIchihitsu langsung cengo kuadrat,melihat seniornya yang mulai tidak waras itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian di wajibkan untuk membuat puisi pada Lisa,dengan tema KUDA,"kata grimjow nyengir gaje

"What the... " kata mereka makin cengo

"Saya kasih waktu 5 menit untuk diskusi,"kata Grimjow

* * *

Lalu dimulailah diskusi gaje ini

"Puisi tentang kuda?"kata Kaien cengo

"Hm... Kuda ya? Kudapatkan hatimu,"kata Ichigo ngelantur

"Kuda, Kusayang dirimu,"kata Kaien makin ngelantur

"Woi! Napa malah jadi kayak gini serius bego!"maki Hitsugaya menjitak KaiIchi

"Kau bagaikan Kuda putih yang menemani hari-hariku.. " kata Hisagi yang sudah konslet(mungkin)

"Emang dia petani? Atau pengembala Kuda atau tukang Delman!" maki Hitsugaya

"Kereta Kuda menjemputku dimalam senja," Kata Kaien

"Emang Cinderella!"protes Hitsugaya

"Perasaan gua dari tadi loe protes mulu Hit," kata Ichigo

"Iya tuh,"kata Kaien menimpali

"Itu karena ide loe nggak ada yang bener!" kata Hitsugaya lagi

Mereka sibuk perang mulut Sedang Hisagi sudah menghayal hingga ke kerajaan tingkat dewa.

"Baik,waktunya habis!" kata Grimjow

"What the... " kata mereka cengo

"Bacakan puisinya," kata Grimjow lagi

"Oke Kak," kata Hisagi

Semua langsung cengo,melihat Hisagi yang kelebihan pede atau apalah itu namanya.

* * *

"Malam itu,ku lihat dirimu bermandikan sinar bulan dengan anggunnya,"kata Hisagi

'Sejak kapan Hisa bisa puisi?'kata Kaien cengo, sedang Lisa sudah teriak-teriak gaje seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kecantikan dirimu dibawah sinar bulan sungguh membuat diriku terpana,"kata Hisagi dengan irama yang di dramatisir

Grimjow sempat cengo sendiri

"Ingin saat itu ku hampiri dirimu, tapi sayang aku tak bisa. Karena ku sadar diriku hanyalah manusia biasa, sedangkan dirimu kau adalah bidadari yang cantik jelita. Ku sadar diriku bagaikan seekor Pegasus yang berusaha untuk mendekati Unicorn yaitu dirimu. Ingin ku ungkapkan semua ini, tapi sayang ku tak bisa. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah memandang dirimu dari jauh dan menjadi pengagum rahasiamu. "kata Hisagi mengahiri puisinya

"Kya!" Lisa sudah teriak-teriak gaje dan nggak jelas, sehingga Grimjow sampai keki karena ulahnya yang overacting itu.

"Baiklah kalian boleh lewat,silahkan ke tempat selanjutnya,"kata Grimjow

Lalu mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"His,"

"Apa Kai?"

"Gila! Puisi loe keren bro!"kata Kaien

"Hehehe nggak juga,"kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka menuju ke tempat selanjutnya yang di kawal oleh Komandan Zaraki.

* * *

"Baiklah! Sekarang kalian harus menjawab soal loegika ini dalam waktu 1 menit!"kata Kenpachi lalu membagikan soal tersebut

"What the... "kata mereka cengo

Terdapat 10 soal loegika yang sangat membingungkan.

"Kalian baru boleh lewat jika berhasil benar semua,dan bagi yang salah Push up 10 kali!,"kata Kenpachi

"Eh... "kata mereka cengo

- Maka dimulailah menjawab soal-soal tersebut

- Kenapa Shinigami bisa mempunyai Zanpakutou?

- Bagaimana cara menentukan spirit zanpakutou yang kita inginkan?

- Bisakah zanpakutou di ubah bentuknya?

- Mengapa Naruto lahir di konoha?

- Jika kamu mendapatkan death note, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

- Jika kamu berada di dunia HXH Nen tipe apa yang akan kamu pilih? Dan sebutkan alasanya

- Jika kamu bertemu dengan Author yang membuat cerita ini bagaimana?

- Kenapa di Las nonches tidak ada matahari?

- Kenapa di Las nonches banyak pasir?

- Kenapa di Yamamoto Genryusai masih hidup?

'what the... 'kata mereka cengo setelah membaca pertanyaan gaje tersebut

Dengan semangat mereka pun mengisi(yang di bold adalah jawaban)

* * *

Dengan semangat Hisagi mengisi pertanyaan tersebut

'Kenapa shinigami punya zanpakutou? Ya wajar lah. Nggak mungkin kan tangan kosong? Eh,tunggu dulu Yoruichi-san gimana?Ah.. selanjutnya mana bisa? Emang toko? Selanjutnya ya nggak bisa lah? Emang tanah liat? Namanya juga dari jiwa. Lalu Eh.. mana gua tau? Takdir tuh. Lalu hm.. bakal gue bunuh nih komandan dan author sialan. Nen ya? Henka lah,biar bisa nyiptain benda-benda dan gua berniat nyiptain Api untuk membakar komandan dan author sialan ini. O gua habisi langsung deh! Hah? Mana gua tau? Tanya aja sama Aizen. Namanya juga pabrik pasir. O takdir itu,'kata Hisagi dalam hati dan inilah jawabanya

Kenapa Shinigami bisa mempunyai Zanpakutou?

**Ya wajar lah,namanya juga shinigami**

Bagaimana cara menentukan spirit zanpakutou yang kita inginkan?

**Ya ngnggak bisa dong,emang Toserba**

Bisakah zanpakutou di ubah bentuknya?

**Mana mungkin? Emang tanah liat?**

Mengapa Naruto lahir di konoha?

Y**a,takdir itu. Lagi pula dia pengen di situ mau bagaimana lagi.**

Jika kamu mendapatkan death note, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

**bakal gue bunuh nih komandan dan author sialan**

Jika kamu berada di dunia HXH Nen tipe apa yang akan kamu pilih? Dan sebutkan alasanya

**Henka lah,biar bisa nyiptain benda-benda dan gua berniat nyiptain Api untuk membakar komandan dan author sialan ini.**

Jika kamu bertemu dengan Author yang membuat cerita ini bagaimana?

**O gua habisi langsung deh!**

Kenapa di Las nonches tidak ada matahari?

**Mana gua tau? Tanya aja sama Aizen**

Kenapa di Las nonches banyak pasir?

**Namanya juga pabrik pasir**

Kenapa di Yamamoto Genryusai masih hidup?

**O takdir itu**

* * *

Sedang Ichigo masih bercengo ria

'Ya ngnggak ada yang lain lagi. Eh, emang bisa?gimana caranya? Ya mana bisa emang origami? Dasar stress! Ya diakan ninja ngnggak mungkin kan lahir di Soul Society. Gue bunuh nih author sialan yang udah nyiksa gue. Hm... Kyoka mungkin,jadi gue kalau mau berkelahi nggak perlu susah-susah bawa senjata lagi hahaha... O langsung gue bejek-bejek deh! Wajar aja kan aizen tidak suka panas,ntar kalau pada item kayak tousen gimana? Sedangkan tak ada matahari aja Tousen udah item,apalagi kalau ada. Kan di situ tempat pembuangan sisa pasir. Mungkin karena minum pil kebal yang diminum sun go kong.

Kenapa Shinigami bisa mempunyai Zanpakutou?

**Ya nggak ada yang lain lagi**

Bagaimana cara menentukan spirit zanpakutou yang kita inginkan?

**Eh, emang bisa?gimana caranya**

Bisakah zanpakutou di ubah bentuknya?

**Ya mana bisa emang origami**

Mengapa Naruto lahir di konoha?

**Ya, diakan ninja nggak mungkin kan lahir di Soul Society.**

Jika kamu mendapatkan death note, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

**Gue bunuh nih author sialan yang udah nyiksa gue**

Jika kamu berada di dunia HXH Nen tipe apa yang akan kamu pilih? Dan sebutkan alasanya

**Kyoka mungkin,jadi gue kalau mau berkelahi nggak perlu susah-susah bawa senjata lagi**

Jika kamu bertemu dengan Author yang membuat cerita ini bagaimana?

l**angsung gue bejek-bejek deh**

Kenapa di Las nonches tidak ada matahari?

**Wajar aja kan Aizen tidak suka panas,ntar kalau pada item kayak Tousen gimana? Sedangkan tak ada matahari aja Tousen udah item,apalagi kalau ada**

Kenapa di Las nonches banyak pasir?

**di situ tempat pembuangan sisa pasir**

Kenapa di Yamamoto Genryusai masih hidup?

**Mungkin karena minum pil kebal yang diminum Sun Go Kong.**

* * *

Kaien malah berhayal hingga ke kayangan sambil mengerjakan tugas

'Mana gua tau pas gua lahir udah ada tuh. Ya jemput aja spiritnya ke tempatnya susah amat, Bisa lah yang penting niat. Ya gimana lagi,kalau di karakura ntar kan kasihan Ichigo nggak unik lagi(dibankai), hehehe gua jual. Toshoshitsu deh, kan nggak perlu bawa-bawa senjata kemana-mana. O gue minta di restuin sama Rukia deh. Ya di sana kan udah cukup terang. Ya para holloew yang koid kan jadi pasir,makanya pasir disana nggak ada habisnya. O itu mungkin karena masih jombloe.

Kenapa Shinigami bisa mempunyai Zanpakutou?

**Mana gua tau pas gua lahir udah ada tuh**

Bagaimana cara menentukan spirit zanpakutou yang kita inginkan?

**Ya jemput aja spiritnya ke tempatnya susah amat,**

Bisakah zanpakutou di ubah bentuknya?

**Bisa lah yang penting niat**

Mengapa Naruto lahir di konoha?

**Ya gimana lagi,kalau di karakura ntar kan kasihan Ichigo nggak unik lagi**

Jika kamu mendapatkan death note, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

**gua jual**

Jika kamu berada di dunia HXH Nen tipe apa yang akan kamu pilih? Dan sebutkan alasanya

**Tokushitsu deh, kan nggak perlu bawa-bawa senjata kemana-mana**

Jika kamu bertemu dengan Author yang membuat cerita ini bagaimana?

**O gue minta di restuin sama Rukia deh**

Kenapa di Las nonches tidak ada matahari?

**Ya di sana kan udah cukup terang dan hemat energi**

Kenapa di Las nonches banyak pasir?

**Ya para holloew yang koid kan jadi pasir,makanya pasir disana nggak ada habisnya**

Kenapa di Yamamoto Genryusai masih hidup?

**O itu mungkin karena masih jomblo**

* * *

Sedang hitsugaya berfikir keras, di cernanya kata demi kata.

'Hm... tanya tite kubo aja deh. Panggil aja namanya ntar muncul tuh. Bisa kog,apalagi dari shikai ke bankai. O tanya sama pengarangnya deh,lagian suka-suka pengarangnya tuh. Bakal gue bunuh si Aizen dan bisa untuk ngancam matsumoto. Hm.. Sosakei(manipulator) deh biar bisa bikin semangka yang banyak. Gue bankai pake Hyorinmaru. Ya lupa di ciptain di sana. Ya gimana lagi,gara-gara aizen yang menggali minyak tuh. O itu, mungkin karena nunggu gue dewasa.

Kenapa Shinigami bisa mempunyai Zanpakutou?

**tanya tite kubo aja deh**

Bagaimana cara menentukan spirit zanpakutou yang kita inginkan?

**Panggil aja namanya ntar muncul tuh**

Bisakah zanpakutou di ubah bentuknya?

**Bisa kog,apalagi dari shikai ke bankai.**

Mengapa Naruto lahir di konoha?

**O tanya sama pengarangnya deh,lagian suka-suka pengarangnya tuh**

Jika kamu mendapatkan death note, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

**Bakal gue bunuh si Aizen dan bisa untuk ngancam matsumoto**

Jika kamu berada di dunia HXH Nen tipe apa yang akan kamu pilih? Dan sebutkan alasanya

**Sosakei(manipulator) deh biar bisa bikin semangka yang banyak**

Jika kamu bertemu dengan Author yang membuat cerita ini bagaimana?

**Gue bankai pake Hyorinmaru**

Kenapa di Las nonches tidak ada matahari?

**Ya lupa di ciptain di sana.**

Kenapa di Las nonches banyak pasir?

**Ya gimana lagi,gara-gara aizen yang menggali minyak tuh**

Kenapa di Yamamoto Genryusai masih hidup?

**Mungkin nunggu gue dewasa dulu,baru Koid**

* * *

Saat dikumpulkan Kenpachi langsung cengo kubik dengan jawaban-jawaban yang tidak waras ini.

"Baiklah, kalian semua Push up! 90 kali!"kata Kenpachi kesal

**"Hya!"**

Maka merekapun mulai Push up. Dan tentu saja sambil memaki.

'Sialan! Udah Push Up ditambah pake batu lagi?! Berat! 'maki mereka dalam hati

"Yang ngedumel tambah 50 kali lagi!"

Maka dengan tampang pengen memutilasi mereka melakukan Push up dengan sangat tidak iklas.

Beberapa jam kemudian ahirnya mereka selesai Push up.

"Hhh.. gila.. "maki Kaien ngos-ngosan

"Banget.. "kata Ichigo yang hampir pingsan

"Baiklah soal selanjutnya!"

"APA!" Sorak mereka cengo lalu pingsan secara serentak.

"Woi! Siapa yang suruh tidur!" maki Kenpachi kesal, lalu ia membawa air satu ember dan mengguyur ke empat mahasiswa malang tersebut.

"Adoh... "gerutu mereka

"Nih soalnya!"

"Hwa!" sorak mereka cengo saat melihat soal gaje bin ajaib tersebut.

Penasaran? Tunggu saja di chapter depan...

* * *

**TBC...**

"**Yay! update!" sorak Hikary**

"**Lo tega thor... "gerutu Kaien,Ichigo,Hisagi,dan Hitsugaya]**

"**Hehehe, Terimakasih pada The Paradise atas idenya dan terimakasih juga pada Misaki-san. Maaf tidak bisa ngabulin semuanya, saya kasihan ntar mereka tambah ancur. "kata Hikary**

"**Oke Minna RnR pliss!" kata Hikary**


	7. the journey continue

**BLEACH ORDIK **

**(Orientasi Pendidikan)**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu hanya milik Tite Kubo,saya hanya minjam chara aja kog. Storynya punya saya!**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,dan ness yang lain,EYD,Mistypo,bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan ajaran guru bahasa indonesia.**

**Nih cerita terinspirasi dari acara yang baru saja saya jalani di Kampus,dengan Full editan tentunya dan apa yang terjadi hanyalah untuk kesan humor,bukan menjelek-jelekan(jadi kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang ada di sini,mohon maaf saya hanya berniat menghibur semata,ingat itu!). Dan pada chapter ini dan kedepanya merupakan ide dari readers semata,dan karangan saya.**

**Don`t like?Di like aja?!**

**Enjoy my fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini mereka terpaksa melakukan atau lebih tepatnya mengerjakan soal tapi kali ini mereka disuruh membuat sebuah karangan tingkat tinggi dengan tema bebas.

"Haduh bikin apaan ya?" Tanya Kaien bingung

"Ntahlah gue nggak bisa mikir," gerutu Hisagi

"Gue juga nggak bisa mikir," gerutu Kusaka

"Udah,mending bikin aja deh, apapun. " kata Hitsugaya

"Tapi apaan?" Tanya yang lainnya

"Mengejar cinta komandan!" kata Hitsugaya yang sudah mulai konslet

"Eh?" kata Kaien cengo

"Boleh juga tuh!" sorak HisaKusa

Maka dimulailah mengarang gaje dan tak jelas tersebut, Kaien yang membaca ikutan cengo

'Lah.. kenapa kayak Cinderella ya? Lah kog ada bikin candi-candi segala? Hah! Kenapa malah jadi ke kuda gini? Hieh! Kenapa jadi pertandingan real Madrid lawan Barcelona? Hadoh… lah kenapa ada adegan apel beracun segala? Kenapa juga ada adegan serigalanya? Lah kenapa jadi ke cerita three kingdom? Ini cerita apaan sih?! Lah kenapa ada adegan terjun-terjun segala? Lah, kenapa juga ada adegan drama-drama korea segala? Nah kenapa ada adegan tabrak lari dan amnesia segala?! Lah bukannya udah koid kenap[a bisa hidup lagi? Hah? Kenapa ada muncul kuntilanak segala? Wadoh kenapa ada pertandingan mahjong antara genderuwo melawan wewe gombel? Hadoh… kenapa ada pakai konser-konser segala? Kenapa juga ada lirik lagu begini? Hah?! Ada deathnote juga! Buset dah… udah endingnya juga gantung, masa jadi berpisah di kapal titanic sih? ' gumam Kaien geleng-geleng dengan cerita fiksi nggak jelas made by HisaKusaHitsu.

"Selesai Pak!" sorak mereka semangat 45 sambil menyerahkan kertas yang berjumlah 40 lembar.

"Saya periksa dulu," kata komandan Zaraki

'Psst ayo,' bisik Hisagi

'Iya… "

Lalu mereka pun langsung pergi ke tempat selanjutnya dan meninggalkan komandan Zaraki yang bingung membaca tulisan campuran antara ceker ayam, cacing kremi hingga cakar elang itu.

"Hah.. beres, selanjutnya!" sorak Hisagi

Saat sampai di depan pintu mereka langsung cengo

"Hah? Jadi harus 8 orang?!" sorak mereka dengan sangat tidak elit mereka langsung ambruk

Kita tinggalkan Hisagi Cs dan kita biarkan mereka beristirahat sejenak kita beralih ke kelompok selanjutnya, yaitu kelompok Rukia, Senna, Tatsuki, dan Hinamori.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh para cowok sebelumnya kini mereka telah sampai di tempat tes pertama. Tapi pembimbingnya beda yaitu Kak Syazel dan Kak Hirako.

"Nah baiklah nona-nona manis. Sekarang kalian harus membuat puisi untuk orang yang ada di sekolah ini. Bebas boleh senior, guru, maupun teman kalian sesame di Ordik," kata Hirako

Maka keempat gadis ini langsung membuat puisi tersebut.

"Selesai kak," kata mereka

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian sebutkan orangnya dan para senior akan membawanya ke sini," kata Syazel

"Eh!" kata mereka kaget

"Baiklah nah kamu duluan nona One," kata Hirako si senior dengan julukan monyong itu

"Ano… etto… Kaien kak, err.. maksudku si manis kak," kata Rukia blushing banget

"Kalau kamu nona Berry?" Tanya Hirako pada Senna

"Ano.. Kusa- err maksudku si ALAY kak," kata Senna malu-malu

"Kalau kamu nona Night?" Tanya Syazel pada Tatsuki

"Um.. Hi- maksudku si NARSIS kak," kata Tatsuki

"Kalau kamu nona Rain ?" Tanya Hirako pada Hinamori

" Ano.. Shir- Maksudku IBLIS kak," kata Hinamori

"Baiklah, Zel! Lo bawa si manis, alay,Narsis,sama Iblis ke sini!" teriak Hirako

"Loe pikir gue babu elo! Suruh yang lain deh!" protes Syazel

"Oke, Hachi! Cari si mereka cepetan! Nggak pake lama!" sorak Hirako

"Iya-iya," sorak Hachi ngacir

Kembali ke Hisagi Cs

"Huah… adoh gue kayak orang nggak tidur 3 hari 3 malam aja," gerutu Hisagi yang baru bangun

"Hei! Kalian!"

"Eh, Hachi-senpai? Ada apa?" Tanya Hisagi

"Kalian berempat ayo," kata Hachi

"Kai, Kusa, Hit bangun, " kata Hisagi membangunkan teman-teman seperjuangannya itu

"Eh, ada apa His?" Tanya Kaien

"Itu kita dipanggil Hachi-senpai," kata Hisagi

"Gawat jangan-jangan gara-gara karangan tingkat tinggi," kata Kusaka hawatir

"Nggak tau juga deh," kata Hitsugaya

Ahirnya mereka mengikuti Hachi kembali ke ruangan pertama

"Nah baiklah, mereka sudah di sini. " kata Hirako

"Tapi Kak… "kata mereka

"Udah, ayo. " kata Syazel lagi

Para cowok ini hanya makin bingung

"Kamu duluan nona night," kata Hirako

"Eh.. "Tatsuki langsung blushing

"Narsis! Sini!" panggil Hirsko

"Eh, iya Kak. " kata Hisagi yang masih berbingung ria lalu berdiri di samping Hirako

"Nah ayo mulai," kata Syazel lagi

Tatsuki hanya menelan ludah.

* * *

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

Stay tune on this Fic!

**TBC**

* * *

"**Yay! Ahirnya update juga!" kata Hikary**

"**Thor!" sorak semuanya**

"**Eh, apa?" Tanya Hikary**

"**Cepat lo ahiri nih fic!" sorak Kaien**

"**Betul!" sorak yang lain**

"**Nggak bisa lah,yaw. Mari kita buka review dari 1234Rudi-FansHitsugaya, tantangannya keserah kog. Misalnya goyang ngebor sambil mungut sampah, atau apapun itu makasih udah mereview," kata Hikary**

"**Nah, Readers-san! Berhubung saya akan hiatus! Jadi saya minta pendapat dong untuk puisinya bagi HisaTatsu, KaiRuki, HitsuHina, dan KusaSenna kalau perlu pake gombal-gombalan deh. " kata Hikary**

"**Still mind to Review?"**


End file.
